


Never Let Me Go

by banksiana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 1, Sad boi hours, Season 1, Suicide, air, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksiana/pseuds/banksiana
Summary: What if Aang never showed up to restore Korra's bending?TW for suicide
Kudos: 11





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> TW suicide 
> 
> This is a short story that heavily features suicidal themes. Please don't read if you find that at all triggering.
> 
> This is heavily based on a song by FATM, Never Let Me Go

Looking up from underneath, fractured moonlight drifted through waves, illuminating Korra's haunted features. The gentle arms of the ocean carried her in all directions, cradling her in it's cold embrace. 

Korra lay still, her tears mixing with the salty sea water. The Avatar watched visions of her recent past. Her fall from grace. 

She succeeded in taking down Amon. But he succeeded in taking her bending. What was an Avatar without her bending?

Korra was transfixed as another wave broke over her. The seabed called out to her, begging her to rest her head there. Her heavy snow gear helped carry her down. 

Even the best healer in the world couldn't restore her bending. She was a broken Avatar. The world needed balance and she was now the most unbalanced Avatar in history. 

The stabbing cold turned into more of an ache with each passing moment. Korra felt her devotion to the world bleeding from her. The pressure of the depths wrapped around her like a blanket.

Korra considered if she'd be able to save herself from her current situation. A quick glance upward confirmed the suspicion that she couldn't, even if she wanted to. She kept sinking, deeper and deeper. Without her Waterbending, she was doomed. 

Korra released tension that she held throughout her body. Panic should have set in as she felt her lungs burning. But the panic never came.

Korra trusted the ocean to help her bring about a new, balanced Avatar. She knew the ocean would clean the mess she'd made. 

The ocean continued to carry her away from the shore. Korra hoped it would deliver her to the spirit world soon. But the ocean was never one to be rushed. 

So cold and so sweet, Korra let the waves take her where they may. There was no other way. She assured herself that she wasn't giving up, just giving in.


End file.
